Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a lever-type connector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-199223 discloses a lever-type connector with a housing and a lever piece mounted to straddle the housing. The housing includes a terminal accommodating portion for accommodating terminal fittings, and a cover is mounted on the terminal accommodating portion from behind. The cover is provided with an unlocking piece lockable to a locking piece provided on the lever. The locking piece includes a projection projecting rearward, and the unlocking piece is provided with an engaging projection engageable with the projection. The lever is set at an initial position and a mating connector and the lever-type connector are lightly connected. The lever then is rotated in a clockwise direction so that the connection of the mating connector and the lever-type connector proceeds. When the connection is completed, the projection of the locking piece and the engaging projection of the unlocking piece are engaged to lock the rotation of the lever.
Although the unlocking piece is provided on the cover in the above lever-type connector, the unlocking piece may be provided on the housing in some cases. Specifically, the unlocking piece may be cantilevered rearward from the rear surface of the housing. In this configuration, in the case of an overstroke despite the completion of the connection by the rotation of the lever, the unlocking piece may be deflected by being pressed by the lever to disengage the projection of the locking piece and the engaging projection of the unlocking piece. If the projection and the engaging projection are disengaged, the lever is returned in a counterclockwise direction by a reaction force of a leaf spring provided on the lever.